eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 10/9/15
The session began with the group having just figured out how to get Dorian the Door to open. When he opened, the group found a stone stairway leading down into the ground, and noticed light coming from a room. Also, Dorian was now completely gone, and the door was simply a large stone door with no prominent features. The group made their way down to stairs, (Beorn left a note for Dorain) and found a large long room with rows of finely pruned trees on either side. The trees seemed very old, and simply sat on top of the stone floor. Monashe was able to determine that the trees were still getting nutrients, so their must have been some other way to sustain the trees. In front of each tree was a decorative basin with water. At the end of the room, there was a green altar made out of stone and branches. In the middle of the room, a long purple rug ran from the entrance to the altar. On the altar, a male elf was standing and reading from a book. Throughout the room, other elves were randomly standing around. Upon closer inspection, the group found that the elves were saying incoherent nonsense, and weren't really having real conversations or doing anything particular. When they attempted to get their attention, the elves momentarily looked at the group, and then went back to their trance. Erevan found that the trees had an arcanic aura to them, and the basins had an even stronger aura. Klon entered the room with his corpse light on, and found all of the elves to be undead. Geistsabel was investigating the water, and eventually splashed some onto an elf, causing the elf to scream and clutch the area that was splashed. As this happened, the group found themselves almost frozen in time. They were able to think normally, but moved incredibly slowly. A tall slender woman, with red hair and green tattoos entered the room, and walked along the purple rug. Her motion was almost hypnotizing, but Beorn was able to tell that her tattoos were actually moving around her body. Aeowyn was able to tell that the tattoos had immense religious strength to them. The woman reached the altar, turned around, and lifted her hand into the air. As her hand rose, the water in the basins started turning colors, and the group had knowledge imparted on them that told them the room was effected by a charm. In order to break the charm, the group had to perform a basic spell on the water, but in the correct order. Suddenly, a gnome in orange robes appeared next to the woman, and pushed her aside causing her to disappear. He stood there for a moment, and then disappeared himself. Beorn tried to run up to them, but only found fleeting evidence of a spacetime distortion that was fading too fast to do anything about. As the group investigated the water, they found that certain things caused the elves to turn into evil treants that got stronger and stronger. However, each time they killed a treant, they learned a new piece of information about the puzzle charm. The group worked to kill treants and solve the puzzle, and even overcame a color wheel/physics snafoo by the DM to stop the charm. Upon stopping the charm, the elves all disappeared, and the group began investigating the room. The water had turned back into a normal clear water, but definitely still had a positive nature effect about it. The group also found 6 black pearls on the altar. Khaelis and Monashe knocked a tree over, and began learning more about the trees and the water. While Beorn was inspecting the altar, he found a skull, sickle and branch symbol on the back. He splashed some water from the basin onto the symbol and it started to smear. As the symbol was smearing, the gnome in orange robes appeared at the entrance! Beorn made a mad dash towards him, as did Giestsabel. The gnome repelled Giestsabel with ease, looked around the room, and muttered "it's a shame, Aimon was so loyal". He turned, and started walking up the stairs. In hot pursuit, Beorn found the gnome to be gone without a trace, and sat down by the stream frustrated. The rest of the group made their way out of the room and joined Beorn near the creek. As they were pondering what to do next, a Hamadryad came frantically running up to them. Aeowyn recognized the Hamadrayd as Skye, her friend who had been looking out for her home tree. Skye stammered "We have to go now, they are going to kill Morea!" <------------------------ Previous Session [[Story 11/15/15|Next Session ------------------------------>]]